At the beach
by Agatha Little
Summary: The White Tigers and Kevin's older sister visit the beach... Lee/OC


**At the beach**

- Kevin!!! – yelled the furious Lee running after his teammate.

- Sis!!!

The blond girl turned around, searching the scenery for her younger brother, Kevin. Unfortunately the boy made Lee angry again and now the black haired balder was chasing the small white tiger all around the beach. The boy quickly ran over to his older sister, hiding behind her, knowing very well that Lee had a soft side towards Ying. Lee stopped in front of the girl, who had a rather serious look on her face. Kevin could only snicker, but that didn't last to long either, because his sister turned around and glared at him too.

- What's the big idea? – she said. – People are trying to relax!

- What people? – asked Kevin. – Only we are here, sis!

- I meant those two!! – she answered nodding toward the young couple.

Mariah and Ray were lying in the soft sand, enjoying the light and each other's company. Ying could clearly hear Lee huff a little as his gaze fell on his sister and her boyfriend, but she shrugged it off turning back to lecture her brother.

- Keep it down, Kevin! Why don't you go and keep Yuki busy!

At the last statement Kevin's cheeks burned up and not from the sun. He quickly looked around the beach, finally spotting three figures in the water, playing splash. An old man, master Tao, a big guy, Gary and a young, cute girl Yuki. With the blush still on his cheek he ran into the water towards the other three. As soon as Kevin fled Ying turned to the more mature one out of her brother and Lee. Lee was still looking at Mariah and Ray; he didn't even notice Ying staring at him. Finally after about a minute she lightly smacked him upside the head. The boy looked at her with a questioning look up on his face, and before he could catch himself his eyes wondered over her body. She was wearing a purple bikini, so he could see some parts he never saw until that moment.

- Hey Lee! – she said grabbing his cheek and lifting it so she could look into his eyes. – My face is up here!

Lee's face heated up once he realized the situation he was in. The girl he liked was so close to him and all he could do was stare at her body like some kind of pervert. He quickly looked away. It had been so long since he was alone with her, even that time he didn't have enough courage to tell her how he felt, and that was at least a year ago. Suddenly he saw a hand in front of his face.

- Lee! You there? – she asked.

- Huh??

- You spaced out! – she stated.

- Sorry!

Ying looked at Lee with concern in her eyes. She put a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, maybe that was why he acting so strange. Unfortunately he didn't have a fever, so why was he acting like this!? She pulled back her hand and turned around to walk away.

- Come on, let's have a drink! – she smiled back at Lee.

Lee nodded, following the girl. They went to the nearest stand and ordered two drinks.

- Hey Lee! Do you want to do and sit down on those stones? – Ying asked smiling.

The boy only nodded as he headed towards the mentioned stones. Smiling she followed her, while wondering why he acted so strangely today. She felt a little uneasy, being so far away from the others alone with Lee. He sat down on a stone, so Ying had the time to look over him too. As she reached him she sat down next to him. A soft sigh left her lips before she drank a little from the glass. She brushed her blond locks behind her ear as she looked out to the sea. Lee couldn't help but stare again.

- You look beautiful! – he whispered.

He thought Ying didn't hear him, but he was way wrong.

- Thanks! – she smiled at him. – You're not half bad yourself!

- You heard me? – came the shocked voice.

Ying nodded, scooting closer to the black haired white tiger. She leaned on his shoulder as another sigh left her lips. Lee didn't know what to do, he wanted to kiss her so much, but he got scared. He only warped an arm around her waist.

- Lee? – she whispered. – Do you like me?

- Of course I do. We're like best friends.

He completely knew what she meant, but he just could not believe it.

- No! I mean it the other way!

- I……

Lee could not answer, but the blush on his face darkened. Suddenly Ying caught him off guard as she quickly leaned up and kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened, but slowly he relaxed and kissed her back. His other arm wondered around her waist too as he pulled her closer. They were about to deepen the kiss, but something cold fell on them. They practically jumped away from each other only to see Kevin, Yuki, Gary and master Tao laughing in front of them.

- Kevin! You're dead! – yelled Ying already running after her younger brother who hid behind his girlfriend.

Lee just smiled to himself, grabbing the two coke bottles he made his way back to the spot where Mariah and Ray were still lying.

- So you won't be on our back from now on, right bro? – laughed Mariah, while Ray just smirked.

Lee blushed and turned to the sea to see his new girlfriend and his friends running around and swimming in the water.

- I love you Lee! – yelled Ying suddenly.

She ran towards him, jumping in his arms as she hugged him by his neck. The force knocked the both of them on the ground. They landed on the soft ground.

- I love you too! – he whispered leaning in closer kissing her on the neck…..


End file.
